This invention is directed toward fishing, and more particularly to an improved fishing net.
Fishing nets are well known in the art. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,293 by Boehm, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a foldable landing net with a telescoping handle that used fewer parts that were all connected together for both transport and use. While Boehm '293 represented an improvement in the art, deficiencies remained. As an example, as a result of using an aluminum handle and an aluminum connecting member, the handle would sometimes bind or at least would not slide easily. Also, the manner of joining the net frame to the connecting member required many parts, was costly, and limited the load that could be received in the net. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a fish landing net that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a fishing net where the handle slides easily within a connecting member.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a stronger connection between the net and the connecting member.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a fishing net having fewer parts that is more economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following disclosure.